College Break
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][1of3] College life is so much fun.


Title: College Break Rating: R Category: Drama, Angst, and Romance. Pairing: G/T/S and C/J Summary: College life is so much fun. First Part: College Break, Second Part: Camping Trip Disclaimers: I desperately need a haircut and I'm not going to get one anytime this century by the looks of things, so it's basically the same way I feel about not owning CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. It'll never happen. Lol Note: I don't know why, but this came to me at 2.30 in the morning and it sounded too good to not even attempt to write. I enjoyed writing my other fic 'College Life' and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to write another story based at college, but this time different in many ways. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked up some classes that I thought might be chosen by the team and although it may be impossible to actually do them all, I decided that because this is my imagination I'm going to put the impossible and make it very possible.  
  
To make things easier, although I don't have a detailed map of the USA, everyone in this story is from Las Vegas and goes to the same College. I'm going to make up a name, because I want to and all the team are aged between 19-25. (Shrug) Got no idea why.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Character Introductions  
  
Gil Grissom  
  
Criminology  
Anatomy  
  
Sara Sidle  
  
Criminology  
Computer Science  
  
Catherine Willows  
  
Criminology  
  
Warrick Brown  
  
Criminology  
  
Nick Stokes  
  
Criminology  
Computer Science  
  
Albert Robbins  
  
Anatomy  
  
Jim Brass  
  
Law and Politics  
  
Greg Saunders  
  
Computer Science  
Pharmacology  
  
Conrad Eckley  
  
Criminology  
  
Brian Mobley  
  
Law and Politics  
  
Terri Miller  
  
Biological Science and Anatomy - All in the same year Albert and Gil in the same class Gil, Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Conrad in the same class Jim and Brian in the same class Sara, Nick and Greg in the same class Gil and Sara in the same class  
  
Best Friends Gil Grissom, Albert Robbins, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Greg Saunders Conrad Eckley, Brian Mobley, Jim Brass Friends Gil Grissom, Albert Robbins, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Greg Saunders, Warrick Brown, Conrad Eckley, Brian Mobley, Jim Brass  
  
Pairing: Gil Grissom and Terri Miller/Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows and Jim Brass  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Introduction  
  
Middle of the semester, sunny and very hot. The air was stifling and the heat could be seen bounce of the sidewalks. The whether was unpredictable and would be too hot one minute or too cold the next, which would include sudden downpours and very bad whether.  
  
The college grounds was separated into areas and extended out across a half mile of desert. Surrounding the college were large residential areas including many shops and small office buildings. The main part of Las Vegas was situated a few miles north of the town the college resided in.  
  
In the centre of campus was a large grass area. Picnic benches and a small pond were the only attractions and many of the college students would spend hours relaxing before they had to attend there classes.  
  
On this particular day it was fairly busy, apart from the engineering, theatrical and bioscience students were out in the field and on work experience for a week. That left the math, medical science, law and computer geeks. The computer science and law students were taking a break. That left the others with classes for the rest of the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Four students sat on a picnic bench, the closest one to the pond. "When do we start our new course Sara?"  
  
Sara looked up from her book and thought for a few seconds. Looking at each one, she smiled. "This afternoon Nick." She informed.  
  
"Why would you lot want to do Criminology anyway, there's more out there than dead people you know?" The older male of them questioned.  
  
Sara grinned. "Dead bodies are interesting Jim."  
  
Staring at her in disbelief for a few minutes he shook his head and was about to ask why when he heard his name being called. "Hey Jim, you coming?"  
  
He turned around and nodded. "Sure thing Brian." Turning back to the others, he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Catch you guys later." He smiled and gave a playful bow to Sara, which she smiled brightly at. "Young lady, I bid you farewell."  
  
"Bye." They all said.  
  
Nick bent down and picked up a small pebble. He rolled it in his hand. "Hey Greg, how's your pharmacy job?"  
  
Greg snapped his pencil and sighed. "Fine." He opened his backpack and dug around in it.  
  
"Here Greggo." Sara handed him one of her pencils and stood up.  
  
"Thanks Sara. Actually, I've been having loads of fun. I met some nice girls." Greg grinned and turned a page of his notepad.  
  
"Probably pregnant, bulimic, on drugs or just plain mental." Nick stood with Sara and tossed the pebble into the pond.  
  
"Maybe, but they're still nice people." Greg said closing his books and placing them into his bag. "I'm going to see if my boss wants me working this weekend."  
  
Sara looped her arm through Nick's and smiled at Greg. "You work too much Greggo. You worked for three weeks straight, have a break." She looked up at Nick and smiled. "Come with us to the movies tonight."  
  
Nick nodded and covered her hand on his arm. "It'll be fun."  
  
Thinking about it, Greg joined them as they started walking towards the criminology building. "Ok."  
  
Sara put one arm around his shoulder and the other around Nick's. "All settled then." As they reached the building, Greg went his own way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine and Warrick were talking quietly with Conrad listening. Grissom was sat leaning his chair against the wall with a book in his hand. Nick and Sara made their way to the back of the classroom hand in hand. Grissom looked up and watched them sit next to each other. Conrad looked over Warrick and Catherine's table and saw him watching to two that just walked in. Grissom turned his head and saw Conrad staring at him. Pulling his book back up, he cleared his throat and continued reading. Conrad nudged Warrick with his elbow and motioned to Nick and Sara.  
  
Warrick looked behind him and smiled. "Hey Sara, Nick."  
  
Sara smiled back and leaned against Nick as she whispered something in his ear. Nick nodded as Sara turned back to Warrick. "Hey Rick, you ok?"  
  
"I am, you?" He asked glancing at Grissom.  
  
"Very well thank you. Hey Cath, how are you and Jim Brass getting on?" Catherine laughed and waved her hand at all the people who were now looking at her.  
  
She looked at Sara and sighed. "How did you find out?"  
  
Shrugging, Sara pulled out her book and sat back in her chair. "I hear things." She smirked and turned the pages of her book.  
  
"Hey Gil, what you doing tonight?" Nick asked taking Sara's book from her.  
  
"Hey." She protested and reached for it. He tossed it to Warrick who tossed it to Conrad. "Conrad." She said sternly. Conrad looked at Warrick, who motioned behind him. Taking the hint, he threw the book across the room and it land in Grissom's lap. Sara stared at Conrad in disbelief. Turning around she saw Grissom pick up the book and look at the front cover. She walked over to him and her heart started to beat double its normal rate. She reached for the book, but her hand stopped mid air as he pulled it away and turned to Nick.  
  
"Tonight I have work. Why?" He kept his eyes on Nick as Sara stood there with her hand still held out.  
  
"We're going to the movies. Wondered if you wanted to come." Nick smiled as Sara stood there and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets.  
  
"Sorry, maybe another time." Nick nodded. Grissom looked down at the book again and lifted his. Holding them side by side, he raised a curious eyebrow. "Good reading?" He asked.  
  
Sara nodded and took the book from him. "Thanks." She turned and walked away, sending Nick, Warrick and Conrad a cold stare.  
  
Grissom opened his book and went back to reading. He looked up over the rim of his glasses for a split second as Sara sat down. There locked eyes for a second, then looked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Grissom left his Anatomy class, he and Albert were talking about the human body and the several wired stories they've heard about. "I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do if I had to boil a head just to pull its owners face off. Gruesome." Albert grimaced at the thought.  
  
"I think it would be kind of cool." Grissom said looking down the hallway.  
  
Sending him a surprised look, he followed his lack of attention. "Who you looking for Gil?"  
  
Grissom turned back and shrugged. "Terri was supposed to meet me here." Looking at his watched, he sighed. "Guess she's late."  
  
Albert zipped his coat up as they exited the Medical building. The wind had picked up since the morning and even though the sun was still out and beaming with heat, it was a little chilly on the skin.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Gil." Grissom nodded and turned to walked towards the coffee shop.  
  
As he passed the first window of the coffee shop, he saw Nick and Sara sat close together and laughing. Nick looked up and waved to him. He nodded in return. Sara turned and gave him a shy smile. She picked up her coffee and drank from it. Grissom walked into the shop and was pounced on.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." The voice said.  
  
Grissom smiled and turned. "I thought you were going to wait for me Terri."  
  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I needed a coffee and something to eat before I have to go home and face my mothers wraf. She's got me working in her hairdressers tomorrow and wants me to get use to the place."  
  
"Oh in that case." He looked into her eyes and brushed his lips across hers. "I'll buy you dinner."  
  
"Mmmm.yes please." She murmured against his lips as she kissed him.  
  
At the back of the shop, Nick was watching the display and looked back at Sara who was busying herself with her coffee cup. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled and let him pull her close. "Thanks Nicky."  
  
He kissed her hair and whispered softly. "Give it time."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning came quickly and the criminology students were talking about the movies the night before. Warrick and Catherine were sat together as usual, but Conrad had moved from his normal set next to Warrick to sit next to Grissom. Nick and Sara were talking to Warrick about the fight that occurred in the car park and the weird couples they saw inside the movie theatre. Catherine was on her cell taking to Jim while Conrad was trying to squeeze details about Terri from Grissom.  
  
"How far have you gone?" He asked quietly.  
  
Grissom snapped his head up and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sighing heavily he pressed on. "You and Terri. Oh come on Gil, you've been seeing her for 6 weeks."  
  
"So?" Grissom sat up and put his book away.  
  
"Gil, you know what I mean." Conrad moved closer so no one could hear. "Have you." He winked at him and before he could continue, Sara called out.  
  
"Hey Conrad."  
  
Looking up he smiled and moved towards her. As he sat next to her, she leaned back in her chair. Grissom looked up and mouthed 'thank you'. Sara nodded her head and turned to the others. "Tonight men, we have a mission." Grissom couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic tone. Sara saw and grinned. "Skate park at midnight." Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'll bring the booze." Nick said.  
  
Catherine nudged Warrick. "We'll invite Jim and Brian." She turned to Grissom who looked up at her. "You want to come? Ask Al if he wants to as well. More the merrier."  
  
Grissom nodded and glanced at Sara. She was busy keeping Conrad occupied with teasing Nick about his shirt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tum tum tum. Hey you guys, Cath's here and she has a friend." Greg shouted coming to a stop and flipping his skateboard up. He picked it up and walked over to Sara.  
  
Catherine and Jim walked through the gate and waved to them all. "Warrick's not coming. He had to baby-sit his niece." Catherine said coming to stop by Nick. She looked around. "Gil not here yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Nick said looking at Sara then handed them all a beer.  
  
"Music maestro." Greg chimed. Sara turned the sound system up as Greg pushed off on his skateboard and did a grind on the rails and jumped the ramps.  
  
Sara sat on the highest jump with her legs dangling over the edge. Nick and Jim were talking to Catherine and Conrad was following Greg on his own skateboard. As the music changed to a different track, Albert and Grissom walked into the park. "Police." Albert bellowed playfully.  
  
Sara burst out laughing and Jim pointed at her with a smile. "Don't fall Sara." She stopped laughing and giggled.  
  
"Wouldn't think of it." She smiled into her beer.  
  
Grissom spied her sitting on her own and wondered how in hells name she got up there. Sara glanced at him as she took another swig of beer. "Hey Gil, where's Terri?" Conrad asked coming to stop in front of him.  
  
"Home." Grissom said as he walked towards Catherine who was sat on a bench by the ramps. Jim and Albert were standing by the gate waiting for Brian to turn up, but it didn't look like he was. Nick moved over to Sara and passed her another beer up.  
  
"Thanks Bro." Nick grinned at her words and shook his head.  
  
"Come on Nick, show me your new move." Greg shouted. Nick pulled out his board and followed Greg and Conrad to the railings.  
  
One hour later, Sara was changing the CD. "Catherine asked if you could put this on." Sara turned and looked down. She reached for the CD and held her breath as her fingers brushed his. He too held his breath and watched as she placed the CD into the sound system.  
  
"Hey Gil." Catherine called as she approached him. He turned and took her hand she held out. "Come dance with me." He nodded.  
  
"I'd dance with her, but I don't know how." Jim said laughing with Albert.  
  
Sara looked at Jim and smiled. "I'll teach you Jim." She said.  
  
He looked up at her. "I'm a bad dance student, tried it before and stunk."  
  
Sara laughed and waved her hands for him to help her down. "Don't matter. You break a toe, it'll mend."  
  
"Fair enough." He smiled and lifted her down.  
  
Grissom watched them over Catherine's shoulder. Sara took Jim's hands and instructed him in what to do and within ten minutes he seemed to have the basics. Sara looked over at Catherine who was smiling at her. "Now." She motioned to Catherine. "You can dance with your girl."  
  
Jim smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Sara." Sara stepped away and sat next to Albert.  
  
Nick came to a scraping halt in front of Sara and held out a paint can. She stood and grinned. "To work." She cheerfully sang.  
  
Within 15 minutes, one section of wall was decorated. "I thought it'd look good out here."  
  
Catherine turned to Greg and nodded. "Too right. It's better than the last one Greg."  
  
"Why thank you." He walked up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her. "And thank you to my comrade in arms." He took the paint can and couched down to sign the work. "Now you Sara."  
  
"No Greg it's your design." She protested and pushed the can away gently.  
  
Sighing lightly, he held out the can again. "You help pull it from paper to wall Sara, you deserve to have your name on it."  
  
Nick took the can when she shook her head again. "I'll sign it for her." Sara tried to stop him, but Greg held her tightly in a bear hug. "There."  
  
Nick stepped back and everyone erupted with laughter. "Oh thanks Nick, so me." Sara said sarcastically as she threw her arms around Nick's neck. He signed the wall with 'science chick, ss.'  
  
"I thought so." Nick turned to them and grinned. "You know, I was thinking about next week. We've all got a break, so." He looked at each one. "Why don't we go camping?"  
  
"I don't know Nicky."  
  
"Oh come on Sara, It'll be fun." Nick looked to Greg and they both got down on their knees and clasped their hands together. "Please."  
  
Catherine leaned against Grissom and smiled. "I think it's a great idea Sara, come on."  
  
Grissom felt his arm being squeezed. He looked at Catherine and came in contact with her stare and her head telling him to nod. He sighed and turned back to the others. "Yeah."  
  
"See, Gil's up for it."  
  
Sara sighed and nodded. Nick and Greg jumped up and each gave her a swinging hug. "Friday 4pm at Sara's." Nick said.  
  
Sara was about to speak, but gave in. "Fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday afternoon. Computer Science students flocked into the classroom. "I'll bring the tents." Nick said sitting next to a quiet Sara.  
  
"Guess I've got food?" Nick nodded at Greg's offer.  
  
Sara sighed and logged on. "I don't know about this Nicky."  
  
"Everything will be fine. It's just a few off us. Cath, Rick, Jim, Al, Conrad, Gil, Brian, you, me and Greg." Nick tried to cheer her up, but he knew it wasn't working. "No one else Sara."  
  
"Nick's right, just you Crims and a few others." Greg had been thinking for weeks about Sara's attraction to Grissom, but they never spoke or looked at each other long enough for anyone to notice anything. Although himself, Nick, Catherine and Warrick had a pretty good idea about the two. The only hurdle was Grissom's girlfriend, Terri. Now everyone knows Conrad has strong feelings for Terri and she likes him, but Conrad's too stupid to grow up and stop acting like a complete prat around people.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting in the coffee shop eating a donut and drinking coffee were the missing six. Jim and Brian are talking to Warrick about the football. Catherine is watching Grissom as he stared out the window. Conrad was sat at the bar and talking to Terri.  
  
"You ok?" Catherine asked Grissom as he reached for his coffee.  
  
He looked up and nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
She in turn picked up her coffee. "How are you and Terri?"  
  
Grissom sighed and shrugged. "Not good."  
  
Catherine leaned across the table and squeezed his hand. "Plenty of other girls out there you know."  
  
"Well, Terri and I broke up this morning, although she doesn't seem all that heart broken." He said glancing over his shoulder. "She's all over him." Conrad was happy with the attention he was getting from Terri as she looped her arm in his and left.  
  
"I thought you had your eye on someone else Gil." Catherine queried looking into her cup  
  
Grissom's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked completely perplexed.  
  
"Someone you seem to watch very closely and someone who you don't like other people touching, lets say Nick and Greg." She smiled at his opened gaped mouth. He closed it, but opened it to say something only to close it again and shake his head. Catherine placed her cup down and patted his hand. "Thought so."  
  
"Yeah me two." Warrick said.  
  
"We all did." Jim and Brian chimed in.  
  
Grissom stared at them in shock. He gulped down the rest of his coffee and asked for a refill. His nerves just went into shock and now the attention and smiles petrified him. "Please don't say anything and please stop looking at me like that." His voice shook as he grasped his fresh coffee.  
  
"Next week is going to be great." Catherine said and laughed lightly at Grissom's pale face. "7 days, 6 nights." She said looking over at the rest of them. She winked at Jim and he smiled.  
  
END of PART ONE 


End file.
